1. Field
This relates to a laundry treating apparatus.
2. Background
A washing machine may remove contaminants from laundry by utilizing softening action provided by detergent, frictional action provided by wash water flow generated due to rotational action, impact of the wash water flow applied to the laundry, and other such factors. A laundry treating apparatus may be capable of washing and/or drying the laundry, or using a steam supply device to perform a refreshing function that removes odors, wrinkles and static electricity.